Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for seamless belt, a seamless belt and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A composition for seamless belt including a thermoplastic resin and a conductive agent as a material for seamless belt in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is known.
However, in preparation of a composition for seamless belt, when a conductive agent is dispersed in a thermoplastic resin by melting and kneading, the thermoplastic resin is resolved and a low-molecular-weight component bleeds from the seamless belt, resulting in occurrence of an image void in an environment of high-temperature and high-humidity.
In addition, a semi-conductive endless belt formed of a thermoplastic resin which is a fluorine-based resin having a melting point not higher than 190° C., an ion conductive material and a porous silica having an oil absorption of form 50 to 350 ml/100 g when measured according to JIS K5101-13 is disclosed. However, the semi-conductive endless belt has a problem of poor cleaning performance.